Blending appliances for preparing iced beverages are known in the art. Typically, blending appliances of this type include a mixing container, a motorized base, an ice-shaving unit and a lid. Such blenders dispense blended contents by removing the lid from the mixing container, lifting the mixing container from the base, and pouring the blended contents from the mixing container into a drinking vessel. However, these blending appliances suffer drawbacks including the mixing container being heavy when full making it easy to spill blended contents. In addition, iced drinks like margaritas, smoothies and coladas shakes that flow irregular from the mixing container may result in overfilling and spilling.
Blending appliances with spout dispensers are also known in the art. Typically, such blending appliances include a mixing container, a motorized base, a lid, and a spout extending from the mixing container. The spout may include a lever that is depressed for dispensing blended contents into a drinking vessel positioned beneath the spout. However, such an arrangement suffers from drawbacks such as highly viscous drinks like margaritas do not dispense easily from the spout. In addition, during blending solids may get pushed into the dispensing spout and clog or limit flow of the blended contents. Last, consumers do not feel the spout may be cleaned easily and reliably.